Chapter 165
To be clear, I'm not gonna give it to you! is the 165th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Summary At the Shogi Club, Yuri is having a conversation with Ushio about the fact that Nene turned him down despite all his words. With nothing to lose, Ushio decides to use a way "that he doesn't want to" in order to get what he want which terrifies Yuri a bit. Later, Nancy visits Ryu and telling him about the deal that they made with Ushio: allow him to plunder one of her group of witches' power. The two are shocked when they hears that the power that he want is Nancy's Amnesia Power, with him claims to understand all the risk. Hearing the deal, Nancy propose to delay it for a day which Ushio agrees, but telling her to keep her end of bargain and threaten to use Rui to erase her and everyone's memories. Now left alone with Ryu, Nancy quickly reveals her shock and frustration toward the deal to him. Deciding to not give up her power, Nancy rallies Ryu to help her find the way to prevent it. They first visiting Rui who is standing in rain with a small umbrella but is refused due to the latter interest in the outcome and that he hasn't even used his Amnesia Power. Next the two visit Sid at their hideout who is also shocked no less than her and the fact that they won't be the duo Nancy & Sid anymore with Nancy saying even that he will still be "Sid". Seeing Sid's sadness of breaking up, Nancy continues her attempt of not giving up by visiting Momoko, Kotori, Aiko, Akane, and Tsubasa. Unfortunately, even the five witches can't find any solution to help their friend at all. With no more way to go, Ryu pleads Nancy to give up and give her power to Ushio. Nancy however, refuses in rage as that would mean throwing away all her weight of responsibility as the seventh witch, something that she doesn't want to do. Ryu furthers his claims that he knows what she truly feel: to be able to live normal school life as "Haruko Nijino", not the seventh witch, and to never be forgotten ever again. Hearing Ryu's words, Nancy is brought to tears and bawls on Ryu, much to his dismay as her snot gets on his clothes. After school, a now calmed Nancy decides to head to Ushio to fufil her end of the deal. Before that, she reveals that she is thankful to Ryu for his forgiveness as she states she had an affection toward him in the past (emphasizing on romantic love), and that she envied Sora, which may be the cause of the missing memories. Shocked, Ryu blushes her affections as the frantic and blushing girl tells him to think about it and reveals her affections go as far marriage but he refuses because of his age. After she asks if he'll do so when they're older, he again refuses. After punishing him for his refusal, she continues that she looked over the five witches as part for herself to make up for what she did. However, Nancy still fears that if Ushio takes her power, everything they fought together for will be lost. Understanding her anxiety, Ryu asks Nancy to kiss her to copy her power (which she initially mistakes for marriage proposal), noticing that if Ushio can plunder her Amnesia Power, perhaps he can copy the power too. Seeing it as their only hope, Nancy agrees but not before telling him that this third kiss between them will be the final one. Characters in Order of Appearance Abilities used *Amnesia *Duplication Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 20